


Drunken Foxes

by kiraisstillhere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, andrew and allison both have californian accents, but only when he's really drunk, i got this idea from twitter, kevin is from west virginia and he has an appalachia accent and i will not be taking criticism, my friends and i were talking about the foxes accents and i had to write it, neil has a british accent, renee is ooc but in a way that is somewhat understandable, they're just drinking and having fun together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: After a good game, the Foxes decide to celebrate with a little party. Everyone drinks, everyone has a good time, and everyone is shocked that Kevin sounds ridiculously West Virginian.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	Drunken Foxes

The Foxes were drunk.

They had played a strong game against the Bearcats, winning with a prayer and maybe a little dirty fighting, but they had won, so it didn’t matter. Even Renee had joined in, stepping uncharacteristically close to her far goal line to swipe at a passing striker who got too cocky. They weren’t USC; no one cared if the Foxes threw in a few extra checks or a sly elbow from time to time.

Riding the high of the win, they’d sat through Wymack’s after-game talk and a few interviews in the lounge, followed by showering off and heading back to Fox Tower. They all sat in the bed of Matt’s truck and howled at fans who were still leaving the stadium, making little foxes by pressing their ring fingers and middle fingers to their thumbs, leaving their pinky and pointer fingers raised like ears. Even Neil and the monsters had had piled into the truck for the game tonight, rather than taking the Maserati. Andrew was almost comfortable leaving it alone, but everyone could sense the nerves radiating off of him while they laughed at the jokes that Nicky was saying.

Ignoring Coach’s advice to get sleep and Abby’s advice to drink lots of water, they’d all gone on a drink run to the closest BevMo. It was their choice over anything else, since both it and the Foxes specialized in alcohol. The store was cold inside, air conditioning cranked up to battle the sticky end-of-summer South Carolina heat outside. As soon as Dan had counted heads and guaranteed that all nine of them were together, they’d all split off into separate groups to hunt down their favorite drinks - Nicky, Renee, and Allison disappeared to find mixers and soda, Kevin and Aaron made a beeline for the vodkas, Dan and Matt broke off for snacks, and Andrew and Neil made their way towards the dark liquor.

In the aisle closest to the back wall, Nicky wandered next to Allison and Renee, on a mission to find something for Renee to drink. She typically did shots of Gatorade alongside her fellow Foxes while they went through their chosen drinks, but Allison wanted to treat her, so their trio had volunteered to find the sweet stuff for their after-game party. They found themselves standing in front of the giant refrigerators that housed all of the specialty sodas, along with some energy drinks that seemed a little out of place.

“Ally?”

Nicky had been studying mixers on the shelves behind them, taking in colors and names and trying to remember the drinks that Roland had recommended he learned how to make. At Renee’s voice, he turned to the girls. She sounded concerned, and Nicky didn’t like when Renee was concerned. No one did.

Judging from the way Allison laced her fingers with Renee’s, she had heard the slight worry in her girlfriend’s voice too.

“What is it, honey?”

Renee blushed and watched Nicky walk over too, so that he and Allison stood shoulder to shoulder. She scrunched her nose up and looked like she was a kid asking their parents if they could do something a little too grown-up for the first time. Nicky wondered what it could be that was making her cheeks turn furiously pink.

“I think I’m going to drink tonight.”

Nicky felt his eyes go as wide as dinner plates. Renee was the resident babysitter of their floor of the Tower. She never drank with them. Maybe the game really had been that intense. Renee had even tripped up one of the Bearcats, and Nicky assumed it was out of the adrenaline from playing mean that she wanted to continue the fun.

“Sure, baby, whatever you want to do,” Allison said. “But let’s still grab some sodas, we’ll need them for Nicky’s cocktails anyway.”

Renee nodded, and the three of them set to work at finding some fun flavors.

A few aisles over, Aaron and Kevin were debating on which vodkas they wanted for the night. Aaron was insisting on a whipped cream flavored one, and Kevin was not having it.

“Aaron, if I wanted to feel like I was drinking at Eden’s, I would have just suggested that we go to Eden’s!” Kevin said exasperatedly. He couldn’t understand why Aaron was so invested in his vodka choice - the whipped cream flavor was clearly too sugary.

Aaron looked at him in sharp confusion. “You want a vodka that is literally named Kinky Pink and you have audacity to say that I’m drinking like we’re at Eden’s?”

“Fuck you, grab whatever you want,” Kevin huffed. He grabbed the necks of two bottles of his chosen vodka and turned to raise an eyebrow at Aaron.

Aaron raised his eyebrow in return and held up one large handle of whipped cream vodka. Kevin rolled his eyes and turned, walking towards the cash registers.

On the other side of the store, Andrew and Neil stood in an aisle with whiskey on both sides of them, with Neil standing off to the side and looking bored while Andrew searched through the different brands.

“Andrew, I have a suggestion,” Neil said, looking down at his boyfriend.

Andrew, who was currently squatting to look over the cheaper whiskeys, looked up to Neil. “What?” He demanded,

“Why don’t you just grab a bottle of Fireball and call it good for the night? You’re taking so long that I’m willing to bet everyone else is waiting for us at the registers.”

“Let them wait. And I wouldn’t pay you, even if you did win something as stupid as that.”

Neil rolled his eyes and caught a look at a different whiskey in the process. He grabbed the neck of the Tennessee Honey Jack Daniel’s.

“Here,” he said, handing the bottle down to Andrew. “You know you like sweet stuff. Let’s just go to the front already.” Neil didn’t want to wait for Andrew’s unnecessary desire to make him wait as long as physically possible in one spot in the store.

Andrew quirked his eyebrow, but picked up the bottle and nudged Neil’s hand with his own.

“Yes,” Neil said, and grabbed Andrew’s hand.

Dan and Matt had come back to the center first, waiting on the others. They had grabbed some chips, mixed nuts, and a whole lot of candy from the snacks section. Their array included everything from sour gummy worms to knockoff Hershey’s kisses with sprinkles on them, something that Matt was very excited to find.

“How drunk are you planning to get tonight?” Dan asked, smirking at her boyfriend. “Think you can outdrink me?”

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Absolutely not. You can drink a linebacker under the table without breaking a sweat.”

And it was true. Dan had a lot of practice drinking, both from her upbringing and from her sisters at the club teaching her how to actually drink with a man to get more money. Of course she could fake it, but she was competitive enough to be genuine with her team. Matt didn’t know how he’d been so lucky to have her like him back, but he was, and he was endlessly grateful.

Their other little groups found their way back to the middle of the store by the cash registers, and Matt and Dan both smiled. Dan bounced up to press a quick kiss to Matt’s cheek before they all checked out and piled back into the pickup once again.

And that was how they’d ended up here, in this very moment.

The Foxes were drunk, and there was no turning back now.

They were in the Monsters’ dorm suite, the couches pushed around to accommodate the entire team. Renee was going shot for shot with Andrew at the low-rise wooden coffee table, a shit-eating grin on her face as they all watched Andrew go through the slow realization that Renee, despite being sober for years, still had a better hold on her liquor than any of them could dream of having. Even Dan had looked scared after five shots. Kevin, true to his lightweight form, was busy nursing his hot pink vodka on one of the couches while Aaron, sat next to him, sipped at his own cup. Neil and Matt had commandeered the other couch and had intended to be the babysitters, but they were roped in as well when Aaron held up the huge bottle of vodka he’d picked and whined about how it would all go to waste if they didn’t help. Nicky and Allison were sitting on the floor together, Allison’s head leaning on Nicky’s shoulder with er eyes closed ever so slightly. Having enjoyed their cocktails, they looked like they were both pleasantly floating on cloud nine while their team watched Renee in awe.

“Damn Minyard, Renee really got you, huh? You’re darn lucky she ain’t drinking with us every time,” Kevin said from the couch, his words slurring ever so slightly.

The whole room turned their eyes from Renee to Kevin, who took another swig from his bottle. “What?” He asked, not understanding the attention. “Y’all look like I just grew two heads or something.”

The Foxes all stared at him, trying to comprehend what the _fuck_ Kevin had just said. His grammar was wildly different from his normal speech, not to mention his pronunciations had just morphed entirely wrong.

Nicky was the first to break the team’s silence. “Kevin, why are you talking like that?”

Kevin turned to look at Nicky. “Me? I’m not talking like nothing! You, however, sound like you’re about to ask the next Southern belle you see to the ball.”

Nicky visibly moved backwards, pressing a hand to his chest in shock. “I ain’t never heard such a crock of shit in my life. I’m talking like normal.” Nicky thrust his pointer finger at Kevin. “You’re the one who’s forgetting that the letter “O” exists. Since when did you pronounce “O” like “uh”, hmm? Who taught you that?”

Kevin narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I thought you would have a German accent,” he said.

Nicky rolled his eyes, as if to say _that’s ridiculous_. “I grew up in the South with a pastor for a father, Kevin. I could do a German accent, but I wouldn’t want to dishonor Erik like that.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Matt said, standing up as carefully as he could, the alcohol clearly messing with his motor skills. He put his hands out as if to settle the room, and everyone quieted down. He paused for a moment, like he was trying to come up with the right thing to say, but it could have just been his drunken brain trying to put words together properly.

“Now, I don’t know what you two think you’re saying,” Matt said after he took a deep breath. “But can we all agree that you both have some weird things going on with your accent? I mean, Kev, you sound like you just hiked out to town from the Great Smoky Mountains to sell some fresh maple syrup, and Nicky, your Southern drawl is so thick that it could be molasses on a cookie.”

Matt stood still, eyes scanning the room for a consensus.

“I’ll take it,” Nicky said, crossing his arms. He readjusted his shoulder so Allison could continue leaning on it. “But you sound like Penn Station is calling your name, Big Apple.”

Aaron snorted from his couch, coughing a little on his vodka. He set his cup down on the table as a precaution. Matt’s shocked look was enough to send the girls into fits of giggles. Even Dan had no defense for her man.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Matt asked, only serving to further the laughter. He looked to Dan for help, but she couldn’t contain herself.

“Baby,” Dan said through giggles. “You sound like you’re trying to cut somebody with how sharply you’re hitting your “F”s. How come I’ve never heard your accent so clearly before?”

Matt threw up his arms in defeat before the real jeering could even start. “I may sound like a New Yorker, but at least I own up to it. You sound like you just lead a tourist group around Mount Rushmore.”

Dan mimicked Nicky’s shocked response, pressing her hand to her chest as well. “You bastard, that’s South Dakota!”

“Does it even really matter?” Matt asked, knowing too late that he was stirring the pot more than he needed to. But he was on his way now, and he couldn’t stop. “How’d you manage to make an “A” sound flat, babe? I thought people were overexaggerating that for attention online!”

Renee leaned over on the tabletop and put a hand in front of Dan. “Learn your geography, Boyd,” she said with a laugh, but there was a hint of warning in her joking tone. “The Midwest doesn’t mess around when it comes down to state pride.”

Matt groaned and flopped back down on the couch, throwing his arms around the back.

“Yeah,” Allison said, perking up from her spot on Nicky. “Haven’t you seen those necklaces they got with their like, state silhouettes or whatever?”

“They have what now?” Andrew asked, looking across the table at Renee. “State necklaces? Why?”

“Andrew,” Aaron said, shock forming on his face. “Why on God’s green earth do you sound like Allison?”

Andrew returned his brother’s look, and for a moment, they were almost exact replicas of each other. “Why do you sound like Nicky?”

“I asked you first!” Aaron said, his tone a mix of amusement and confusion. “I grew up in South Carolina with a preacher for an uncle, dipshit. Of course I’m going to sound like Nicky.”

“You’re hella annoying, Aaron.” Andrew rolled his eyes and sat back on his knees, crossing his arms across his chest and quirking up one eyebrow. “And the first family that adopted me was from the Bay Area, freshly moved out here. I’m gonna sound like my original parents, asshat.”

“Boys, boys,” Allison said, flipping her hair over her shoulders and speaking like she was actually going to mediate. “Andrew’s right. Aaron’s accent is hella weird, and we just have to live with that.

Aaron pressed his fingers to his temples. “My accent is normal! Nicky and I are the only two people here who sound sane. Matt? Dan? Renee? Understandable. Kevin?” Aaron shifted his shoulders and pointed at Kevin, who had stopped drinking at this point and had twisted the cap back onto his bottle.

“You sound like a cowboy, straight up. I have nothing else to say other than that.”

The dorm went quiet for a moment, everyone trying to process how much effort they put into making their accents as light as possible when they were around other people. It wasn’t out of shame, they had just adapted so that their team could understand them, and so that interviews and classes went smoothly without too much time spent on understanding their pronunciations. Some had just modified their chosen words, like Allison and Andrew, who’d had to stop using their favorite slang words for emphasis. Others, like Kevin and Matt, had to change their entire sentence structure. Nicky and Aaron were still convinced that they were the only normal people in the entire group.

“I don’t think he sounds like a cowboy,” Neil offered, quiet up until this point.

Andrew, who had gone for another swig from the whiskey bottle, sputtered and started coughing. Renee and Dan both made like they were going to pat his back and help with the choking, but he put a hand out to hold them off.

Neil sat still on the couch, glancing around the room. Nicky and Allison’s mouths were both hanging open, Aaron’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull, and Matt was staring at him that made Neil feel like he’d done something wrong.

“What?” He asked.

He saw Kevin look at the bottle he was holding, and then set it gently on the tabletop for the night.

“You’re -” Andrew gave another small cough, clearing his throat from his earlier attack. “You’re British?”

Neil, true to himself, shrugged. “I spent ten years in Baltimore being raised by a British mother, and then we were on the run together for another eight. It’s the accent that comes the easiest to me.”

“The easiest?” Nicky asked, incredulous. “What do you mean “the easiest”?” He made air quotes around the words, mimicking Andrew’s quirked eyebrows from earlier.

Neil leaned forward and set his own cup on the coffee table. At this point, everyone’s cups were away from their hands, littering the table instead.

“I mean, I could go for my childhood Baltimore accent,” Neil started, changing up his voice to sound a lot more brash and just slightly too loud. “But I don’t prefer it,” he said, slipping back into British again.

“”What about when we met you in Arizona?” Kevin asked, leaning back and propping his ankle on his knee. “You sounded American then.”

“Like this?” Neil asked, his voice jumping into the slight Southwestern drawl that they were all used to Neil having. “Come on, Kevin. I spent almost half of my life on the run internationally. I got pretty good at imitation.”

Kevin conceded with a nod of his head. There wasn’t much else to do - they were all speaking weird and nobody could explain it other than “that’s just how we were raised”, so they left it alone.

“Well,” Andrew said, straightening his posture. “That was fun. You’re all hella weird and I don’t want to talk about this again.”

Nicky snorted at Andrew. “Might have to wait until you’re sober to be making such bold claims, Andrew. You’re still using “hella” like you’ve been saying it your entire life.”

Nicky finally settled back down, trading positions with Allison and leaning on her shoulder.

Renee spared Andrew a quick glance with a knowing smile playing on her lips before she looked to Nicky.

“He already does.”

“What?” Nicky said, his eyes going wide. “When?”

Andrew rolled his eyes and playfully glared at Renee. He didn’t mean her any harm, and it was honestly kind of fun watching Nicky get so confused.

“When we’re sparring,” she said nonchalantly. She tucked a section of rainbow colored hair behind her ear. “And when he’s telling me about the strikers who are being annoying at half-time.”

“Hey,” Andrew said, drawing the attention back to himself. “I appreciate everyone realizing that we’re all goddamn messes from different parts of the country, but I’d like to continue drinking, if you don’t mind.”

All of the Foxes looked at each other in their drunken hazes, admiring the patchwork team that they were a part of. They were loud, rambunctious, and they worked together perfectly where they absolutely shouldn’t. They were competitive and bet on anything and everything that they could, and tonight, even after all of their confusion, was no different.

“Twenty bucks to whoever can make Neil change accents by accident,” Andrew said with a grin.

Dan scoffed. “I’ll raise you fifty.”

Neil perked up. “Do I get a say in this?”

“No.” Andrew said pointedly. He shrugged. “Seventy in the pot, anyone else?”

The rest of the team were unable to hold back for long, and eventually there was two hundred dollars in the middle of the table, nine shot glasses passed around, and Fireball being poured into the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about aftg on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cybbetta) and [tumblr](https://www.alvarezforthegame.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> (I watched like two hours of accent challenge videos to try and make these as accurate as possible. I'm a Californian, so I can only guarantee that Allison and Andrew are accurate. I'm so sorry to anyone from Virginia/West Virginia if I butchered this.)


End file.
